


Girls Just Want To Have Fun

by ella_rose88



Series: Stories from ag-fics challenges [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_rose88/pseuds/ella_rose88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen finds a way to have fun after losing her job...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Just Want To Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the [Fic Battle 2.0](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/90196.html) over at [ag-fics](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/). The prompt was: _girls just want to have fun_ from [railise ](http://railise.livejournal.com/).

  
_A/N: The lyrics in this fic are obviously from Cyndi Lauper’s Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. Huge thanks to mara93 for her help with the references to the 80’s. I don’t remember anything from that era being born in 1988._

***

_That's all they really want_  
 _Some fun_  
 _When the working day is done_  
 _Girls--they want to have fun_  
 _Oh girls just want to have fun,_  
 _They want to have fun,_  
 _They want to have fun..._

 

Arthur is already down the hall towards their apartment door and he can hear him blaring and singing one of Cyndi Lauper’s signature songs. His girlfriend Gwen’s magnificent voice completely on tune, his half-sister Morgana and Gwen’s other best mates Elena and Freya, on the other hand, are nowhere near as good as her. But they do indeed try. Very loudly he might add. 

_Great! The old bat (aka Mrs Jennings) next door will no doubt be complaining!_

Finally he reaches their apartment door – 345 – and he can’t help the giggle that escape his mouth when he opens the door which reveals his other half, his sister and their mates dressed bright neon pants, big blazers with massive should pads, with shaker knit sweaters underneath. But that is not all, each of them is sporting massive hair, with a huge amount of hair stray he guesses – or rather he can smell it – dancing around the room, each with a wine cooler in one hand mostly drank. 

He tries to greet them to no avail. The music is way too loud and Gwen and her friends are too busy jumping, swinging their bodies – and their gigantic hair with bright headbands keeping them out of their faces.

Luckily the stereo system is closer to him than where they are, so he walks over and turns the sound down. 

“Hey! Who’s the ass who’s turned down the bloody music?” Morgana curses, then they all turn around. 

“Oh it’s you,” His sister complains, meanwhile Gwen does a little saucy walk, wriggling her hips side to side to Arthur – causing him to moan. 

“Hey Love,” Gwen greets him with a kiss to his cheek and Arthur can smell the alcohol on her breath. 

“Hey yourself,” He places his arm around her waist embracing her. “Seems like you guys are having a ball,” He grins at her, then he faces turns a little serious, “But I thought you finished at late on Thursday.” 

Gwen’s face suddenly turns sour.  _Oh this isn’t good_. 

“I may have… _burp_ … gotten the sack today,”

“You may have or did have?” 

All Gwen does is nod as she pushes away from having her head on his strong, well-defined chest and takes hold of his hand, to pull him on their make shift dance floor. 

“But Gwen we should…” But his words are cut off when Gwen places her finger on his lips to silence him. 

“I don’t want to think about it right now Arthur. I just wanna have some fun alright? With my friends and you -- the sexiest man on the planet.”

And well how can Arthur say no to that. 


End file.
